Cobria
by Akio950
Summary: As a normal teen and his sister find their parents missing, they realize something is wrong. Seriously wrong.


Of all the people in the world, I thought I had the perfect life. Ryan Shane Smith, that's me, and I'm 15 years old. I prefer just Ryan. I call my sister Jenny, whose real name is Jennifer Smith. My family and I live in Montana. We have everything we ever wanted. perfect friends, a perfect family, perfect cars, and everything else of my mine was perfect. Oh, and before I begin the story, just wanted to say, and of everything I'm a normal, outgoing 10th grader, of everyone, you probably couldn't pick me out of everyone and say I'm different. To be truthful, I'm actually really different. In a bad way. But first, this is how my "different" life goes.

I'm a smart, brown haired, 10th grader whose currently attending Hamilton High School. I have long, shaggy hair, and I usually am an outgoing type of guy. My favorite color is silver. In two years, I'm planning on going to college, but I don't know yet what to study. I love eating hamburgers, and my favorite animal is the California sea otter. I play the guitar, drums, I play tennis, basketball, I run, and I love to swim. I am also a snowboarder, and I ski a little bit. My parents are agents in the CIA, although we're not supposed to now, but anyway it's pretty cool.

I live in a 3-story mansion with my sister, Jenny, and of course. It's a huge house, we've got a living room, dining room, kitchen, family room, guest bedrooms, my room, my sister's room, and dozens of other rooms. She's also 15, the same age as me. Luckily she is about the best sister anyone could ever dream to have. We never fight (okay, we do, but still it evens out in the end) Mostly, we like almost the same things. As well as that I have a dog named Mocha. He's a black Labrador, the age of 3. My parents are in the FBI, and we are the top agents. Even though they are always looking for the criminals, they always have time for us. You could say they were always getting promoted, and everybody likes them, we are liked by all our neighbors and friends. However, there are some people who don't like them, but I don't like them either. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that they are the criminals Mom and Dad are after. We got our 3rd degree black belts in Tae Kwon Do a few days ago, which we have been doing for 10 years now. Trust me, it better come in use. I hope…

Everyday, I awoke to a fresh start filled with school, where I spent all my gleeful morning, followed by the rest of my peculiar, odd, but fun day. I got up, took a shower, and ate breakfast like I always did. I got ready and left with Jenny, went to our friend's house right across the street, whose name was Alex, and he had grown up with us. He was almost like family to them. After he got out of his house, all ready we walked to our high school, Hamilton High school, home of the Hamilton Hawks. Of all subjects, I definitely hate History the most, but I like all the other subjects. My sister is sort of different; she likes all of the subjects. Jenny, Alex and I, are all straight A students. For first period, I started my day off in my core classroom. It was constructed of Social Studies, followed by Language Arts. I did all my work then the 2 periods ended. I rushed over to math class, in a college level class. After that and lunch ended, I went to my Robotics and Aviation class, with Alex. This had to be my favorite class, and I never missed a word that my teacher said. Once my last classes ended, Jenny, Alex, and I went to track and field practice (one of my favorite things at school), we headed home, and Jenny and I decided to study with Alex. All of us were in the same classes, except Jenny went to drama class instead of Robotics and Aviations.

We reached his house and went through Alex's back door, to his study room. After 2 hours of boring (and some fun work), we finally finished it all and decided to play some video games. I started to set up his new Nintendo Wii, and I spotted his father's exact replica of the Mona Lisa. It was generations old, and it had never been stolen. It was in a big glass case, on a high stand next to his mother's elephant made of pure gold. We played for some time until it was 5 o' clock. Once it was 5 o' clock we went home, and got ready for our martial arts. We put on our weapons,( strapped them on our back) and carried our gear and went to Martial Arts class for 1 hour. After that was over, Jenny and I went home. We talked to mom and dad for a little bit, and then we went off to a special class for teens and above. It was some special training of all the CIA skills if we wanted to be CIA agents when we became adults. I have to admit, it was pretty fun. After it ended, we went home and ate some dinner. After that I did some extra homework and went to bed.

This was what my average day was like, never getting time to sit on my bed and read a book out of pleasure, but I liked it. My life was perfect in imaginable way, and this was just how it was.  
In just 3 minutes my regular life ended and a new section of my life started, all because of some rain and a phone call. It was a pursuit of one thing…Revenge.  
It all happened the day I sat there in my house looking out through the window, observing the pouring rain. I was going to Alex's house to hang out, and play sports as well as video games. He called us and asked us if we still wanted to come. We decided to go. I went in my room and gathered a few things to take to his house, like Super Smash Bros for his Wii.

A black Cadillac , the new 2007 model swerved through the streets going 80 miles per hour in a city in Montana. It was a new car, recently purchased, so it didn't have a license plate. The men inside it had a job. Everybody has jobs, but not like this one. They were criminals with job for the day, to kill someone, for one thing: and that was their main purpose in their life; money. They would do anything they had to for it. It could be anything, shooting someone, then walking away, or being CEO for a company. But, they were in a powerful crime organization, which had been recently started, called Cobria. The men in the car had names, but they never used them, for many purposes. One man was referred to as "Hunter" and the other "Trey". Trey had much less experience, in his job, but he learned a lot from Hunter. Both men were very fit, and looked very strong, the type of people you wouldn't want to pick a fight with at the football game next week. Hunter had a paper in his pocket with the address. 6758 Maple field Drive. As well as the address there was a little note at the bottom "Do this job right, or don't come back." Hunter knew that if he didn't get this job done right, today was his last day to live.

There were only two people in the car although it seated four. They both were wearing identical clothes: Armani suit, a white Van Heusen shirt underneath, a red tie with stripes, and dark black pants. The driver, Hunter rolled down the window, and peered at the address, of a very big house, which would probably sell for 15-20 million dollars. On a plating of gold metal, it said the address, but they were too far back to look at. He brought some binoculars out and with better vision he could see 6758 Maple Field Drive. They had come to their destination. Once again he peered out of his window and looked to see that there was nobody around. Once the coast was clear, he told his partner Trey that they were ready to go. They brought out their guns; Colt 45's with silencers and went into the house. Hunter knocked on the door, and Alex came to answer it. "Where are your parents?" Alex refused to answer. The men almost instantly pushed Alex aside onto the floor. "Stop or I'll call the cops!" Alex shouted. With that Trey took out his gun and pinned it to Alex's head. "Go sit on that chair, or I'll kill you." Alex walked to the chair and sat down. "Let's move," said Hunter and the two men started searching the house.

They looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone. Trey peeked into the garage and saw a red Ferrari F50 coming into the garage. Alex's father, Luke was driving it. Trey brought out his gun and fired twice at the man. There was blood on the windshield and Luke was dead, almost instantly. Now where was his wife? Hunter finally found Trey and helped him to find Casey, Luke's wife. They couldn't find her because she was constantly running around, because she saw her husband die, and was alerted about the men in her house. She went to their shed for gardening tools, and lifted up a door under a rug, that led into her "safe house." She went in a pulled a Jehrico 941, out, her best gun, customarily made for her. And now, she was going in.

She came out with the Jehrico and saw Trey running around. She came out of her hiding, and shot Trey in the back. Trey wheeled around to see her. He smiled, because the bullets would have no effect: he was wearing a bullet -proof vest. Hunter heard the shot and dashed to where Trey was. Trey was quick to point his gun at her head and fire, but Casey was quicker. She jumped for the cover of her couch, and the bullet merely missed. Casey knew she had nowhere to go. As soon as she came out to give up, Trey fired twice, before she had a chance to move. She was dead immediately. Hunter found Trey and they looked for some food.  
Alex also heard the gunfire and ran to get his air soft gun for emergencies only. He loaded it up with a few BB bullets. He took careful aim and shot at Hunter's back. It look like nothing happened, because the bullet just bounced off, because he didn't know that Hunter and Trey were both wearing Kevlar vests.  
When the two men came out to his backyard, with a Quaker Oats granola bar each they sat outside, with guns in one and, bar in the other. Soon after that, someone rang the doorbell. One man peeked through the window and saw than it was only two teens, the age of 15. They rang again, still no answer. Alex had a reputation for pulling pranks, so they went through the back. While sitting in the chair, Alex had called them earlier, telling them to come to his house immediately, but they were too late. They saw the men sitting on chairs outside, surprised to see them there.

So after walking across the street I rang his doorbell. We waited for 1 minute. No answer. Jenny rang it again. There was still no answer. It was then that the back entrance caught my eye. It looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer and smashed it. Jenny decided to go first, and then I followed. We saw 3 men entering the house. After observing for a while, 2 men spotted us. We lunged at us, then flipped us over into the pool, and then jumped on us. I could barely breathe with the man of top of me. I frantically tried to get to the top but he was blocking me. I freed myself by kicking the man hard in his ribs and I thought I broke some. I went up to the air to breathe, and came straight down again to help Jenny. Luckily because she played the Clarinet, she had a larger lung capacity, so she could breathe longer. I swam to the man and t

I went straight to the surface to breathe and came down, luckily with Jenny at my side. We dove down at full speed intending to head butt the man in the stomach. He maneuvered and dodged us, but barely. He grasped me with one hand and with the other he brought a knife out of his pocket and was going to kill me if Jenny didn't go, but she took advantage of her surroundings. It was water, not land. She thought for a second and a smile appeared on her face. She had a plan. She agreed with the man, and started going up. My mind raced. "What did she think she was doing???" I was here, about to die and she left me here without helping? Although she was getting up, she stopped and did a back flip hitting the man's chin so hard he went back a little, but dropped the knife. She picked it up and signaled for me to go back up. We dried up for a short period of time, and then decided to see why those men were here.

We went straight to his back door, but it seemed like it was opened from the outside. It was probably locked, but those men had picked the lock, and oddly broken the doorknob. But we were here for only half a minute. The other man had left the first time I had come up for air. How did we manage it? Jenny and I were definitely dealing with professionals. We slowly turned the broken knob and pushed the door open. First, and most importantly we had to find Alex. I knew there were only two possibilities. He wasn't at home, or… I didn't want to even think about the second option. Suddenly, Jenny had an idea. We could call his cell-phone, because he always carried it with him. We called it, and after 30 seconds of searching, I found the phone on one of the dining room tables. So he was at home, but where to look?

We knew that the men hadn't been robbers, because the Mona Lisa "2" was still there and so was the gold elephant. I walked to Cody, their Golden Retriever puppy's room and found that he was sprawled on the ground. Luckily he wasn't dead but only tranquilized. I picked him up and brought him with me as we searched the house. After 5 minutes, Cody had "come back" and helped us sniff out Alex. He jumped down and sniffed the ground and went straight to one of their dining rooms. He went around the table and stopped. We quickly rushed to see what he had found. It was Alex all right, but he was dead. Jenny and I knew what this meant. Those men were murderers, and they had murdered Alex. However, he was holding an "M." I immediately knew what this meant. A professional murderer had come, but he was completely unknown other than this "M."

Later we went through the house again to find Alex's parents to tell them the bad news. This time for no apparent reason, we heard no response once again, after calling their names. Jenny and I knew that we were home; we were talking to their mother and father when we left, and said that we were hosting a dinner party that same day. We found that Mrs. Johnson had been gunned down while cooking and Mr. Johnson had been suffocated while in the shower. He was thrown out of the window in the 2nd floor. In both murders, we found the same symbol, "M." We rushed home to tell their parents. Oddly, a window was opened. Our parents weren't there, so we went to see if we had left a note. There was no note either. Then we were suspicious. Jenny and I quickly scanned the house once again. We had lost hope. We had probably been killed too. This was likely. There was a ruthless killer loose, and we had to stop him.  
We wondered how we had been murdered and why. After thinking about this for a short period of time, I took our parents' keys for our car, which just so happened to be a Lamborghini Gallardo. Neither Jenny nor I had a driver's license, but we had to take a risk. We drove to the FBI headquarters. We parked the car and went inside. We talked to the manager for a little bit, and he said that our parents had not gone on a mission, but we were not found dead at home. Someone was guilty, at this office, but whom? The man typing, the woman drinking coffee, it could be anyone!!!  
While driving home, Jenny saw a police parked at an intersection, looking all around with his radar gun. He saw that a 15-year-old kid was driving a car, which was me. Children our age usually needed to drive with an adult that has a license. He didn't know if our car was stolen or not, because it was very expensive. He had listed the license plate. He then called for some polices to chase us and give us a ticket. While I was in the pursuit with several cops, I managed to beat the cops to our home. We knew that we had been spotted, so we had to look and act different. We both went to a barber close by, and borrowed a comb and gel, which changed our hairstyles. As well as that we went to a nearby clothing store. We bought new clothes and changed our dress attire. Now we were named Matthew and Christine, because we had fake ID'S for those names. We went to Alex's house. We regretted having to do this, but we had to. We opened the garage door and "borrowed" Alex's car. This was also a very expensive car, which was a Ferrari F50. Then we went home and took all the money and credit cards we found in their home, as well as some checkbooks (and pens).  
That night we set off for their parent's best friend named Uncle Rick. He lived in Maine. He was highly intelligent and when it came to their parents he knew everything about them. We drove for about 5 hours, and then we got hungry, by this time we had driven to South Dakota. We were in such a hurry to leave; we forgot to pack some food. We went to a local deli for a little bit. After drinking some cool, refreshing water and a sandwich each, Jenny and I left the deli. When we were walking from the deli to the parking lot, several bulky men attacked us.  
In Martial Arts, people are taught to defend themselves even in the tightest situations. So when the biggest gangster came with my knife, to attack Jenny, she grabbed him, and flipped him over. He was moaning with pain. The other men looked at their leader and at once went to attack them. There, Jenny and I may have looked like weaklings against these bulky men, but with one hit in a weak part, we hurt the gangsters badly. Many people stopped to watch the fight between 2, 15-year-old kids, against 30 gangsters, moving and attacking at full speed.  
After this Jenny and I knew we were being followed. We also knew the police were once again after them. We knew this since there were several cops with their sirens on right behind them when we were coming to the deli. Now we had to get to Uncle Rick, quickly!  
Just then a cop came and said, "What is all this noise?" He saw Jenny, and I and was alerted that this cop was a total fake. He took out his cane, and stated, "Come closer and I won't hurt you." I came up to him, and twisted his arm in a way that he had to drop his cane due to the excruciating pain. I knocked him down, so he was on the ground.  
He had a gun in his pocket. Neither Jenny nor I had ever touched or even seen a gun in their whole life. We knew there were guns in their house that were their parents, but didn't bother to look at them. Jenny and I said we had to leave. The gangsters then got up and randomly started to shoot at us, so I picked up the gun. Then the local people started saying, "Let's get them!", Jenny and I ran as fast as we could to the car and frantically put the keys into the socket revving up the engine. We managed to get out of that area in the knick of time.  
After reaching Wisconsin, and left the car, but we flew straight to West Virginia. We were too tired to drive so we sadly left the car in the parking lot of the airport, which would probably be towed away. We didn't want anybody to steal our friend's car so we took the keys with us. We now knew that we were in the wanted list in many states, maybe even the FBI's most wanted. We bought a small motorbike in West Virginia. We spotted a police and asked him which way Maine was. He first asked why he should help us. We explained our dilemma. He agreed to help, and said, "Let me see you're ID cards." Glad that we had forged ID'S; I cheerfully brought them out of my wallet. The cop said, "So your names are Matt and Christine? We nodded. He said okay, "Maine is southeast from here so just go straight then a left, and then continues with the help of the signs, getting to Maine." "Sorry about the plainness of the directions, kids." Jenny and I thanked the kind man and set off for Maine.  
What we hadn't known was that the man had no clue at all where Maine was located. So we went southeast, going 134 miles off track. Then we met another kind man who told them the real directions. We had lost a lot of time. Then we finally got back on course going to our destination. Later, we stopped at an inexpensive motel 6 nearby. We came to the lobby at 1 am. We were so tired that we fell asleep in the lobby itself.  
That morning we woke up to see that we were not in the lobby. In fact we were nowhere near the lobby. We were in a cold, dark place. We could no longer see a reception desk anymore. Instead we saw bars. We were in a jail. We wondered how this could happen. Then we remembered all the bad things we had done. Then Jenny said "Time to escape." "What, are you crazy?" I said.  
She said "Yes, we have to escape."  
Later that night when the watch guard with the keys was patrolling the hall, I quickly and quietly tripped him on the cold, hard floor. He was knocked out. Since Jenny had thinner hands, she put her hands (and the key) through the bar, trembling. I said, "Why are you trembling?"  
She said "I'm scared!" in a hushed tone.  
"Well hurry up" I said. She quickly took the keys and unlocked their cell. Only some men were awake and patrolling, the others were sleeping.  
We sneaked away, making no sound whatsoever. When we saw a guard, we would usually hide behind something or if there wasn't anything to hide behind we would knock him out. We didn't like doing this. Later, we went back to their cell, locked it, and kept the keys. In the morning the guards would be patrolling again. In the morning there was a huge commotion. "Someone has stolen the keys!" somebody yelled. People were searching everywhere. While the cops were looking in one side of the building, we unlocked the doors and got out.  
We ran as fast as we could, straight into a dark forest. We stopped and rested for a while, we were tired since we had run or 4 miles without water. We were really thirsty, so we found a river and drank out of that. We thought the cops would not find them. However, the cops were actually close by. We had sent a group of the best policemen to hunt us down.  
When Jenny and I took a short nap, the men had come to capture us. They all had big, machine guns. Both Jenny and I were frightened at the sight of these guns. The police said, "Put your hands behind your back." Jenny and I hesitated. We did not want to be shot at, but we didn't want to give up. Just then I remembered that in the jail cell, they didn't take my gun.  
So I put my hands behind my back, and pulled the gun out of my back pocket. I told Jenny my plan so she would follow along. We came closer to the police and then… Boom! Boom! I shot several of the men who were in front. Then Jenny ran behind a tree, to take cover. I was about to be shot, when Jenny suddenly rushed out of the trees.  
She did one spinning outside- crescent kick knocking the police's gun out of my hand. She caught it, but flipped him over instead of shooting him. Now there was only 1 man left. The other 6 were lying down, in pain, or we were knocked out. I swiftly turned around and did a side kick to the police's spinal cord, knocking him out. We picked the policemen up and dragged us to a bush. This time Jenny took a handgun also. We both took quite a few bullets to load their guns. From there, we ran to the nearest parking lot. From there, we hid in a bush. We waited for someone to open their car door, and leave. Just when a young man, who was 21, was going to unlock my Honda Pilot, we came up to him, with their guns. The boy was really frightened. He was really skinny and looked weak.  
He said "What do you want with me, here take my wallet."  
I said, "No, we don't need your wallet, we need the keys to your car."  
Then Jenny said, "We need a car." We're sorry to say this but, please hand over your keys or we kill you."  
"No!!" said the boy.  
"Sorry we need it, or… you die." Finally the boy gave in, and gave us the keys. We drove from West Virginia to New York. There we stopped at a Taco Bell nearby. Jenny and I had a taco each and a glass of water. After we ate, when we were about to leave, the clerk looked up at us. He realized that we were fugitives. He quietly got out of the cashier and followed us. He followed us all the way until we stopped at a Safeway store.  
We went to buy groceries when suddenly; the man jumped and brought me down. I struggled to get up, since the other man weighed 190 pounds. Jenny barely managed to get him off me. Then we were about to kick him, when he grabbed their legs and flipped us over, on the cement. Jenny and I got up and punched him hard, then flipped him over, by tripping him. Jenny and I were both hurt and a little bloody, so we went to the bathroom to wash up. After I finished washing up, he waited for Jenny. She didn't come out for a long time.  
He went in to the bathroom, and saw a note written in cut out magazine letters. It said "I have kidnapped your sister, Jenny." "Hand over 10,000 dollars, or you will never see her again." "She is located in the bottom floor of the biggest ship in the harbor; meet me there, WITH THE MONEY." So I drove as fast as he could to the harbor. He went straight down to the bottom floor. He found my sister tied up, with a piece of tape across her mouth.  
She was just sitting there, tied to a big box. I quickly untied her. Then we two men who had kidnapped her came. We were named Sam and James. We were two vicious brothers. They were killers, and never let anyone pass without one thing. Death. We brought out their guns, which were colt 45s just like the guns that Jenny and I had. We had a big gunfight. Nobody had gotten wounded or shot, because of the many boxes to hide behind. When both Sam and James had run out of ammo, and guns, Jenny and I got out of the ship and rushed to the car. Jenny and I got in the car and drove to a gas station. There we bought gas, air, and a map of America. With that we drove to Pennsylvania. We rented a log cabin for the night. Since we had a microwave in the log cabin, we went and bought microwave able food. It really tasted good after all that fast food, which was way unhealthier for us. The next day, we drove from Pennsylvania to Vermont. We slept in the car once again.  
We next day when we were driving to New Hampshire, their car's engine broke down. Then we had to go on buses and taxis to New Hampshire. From New Hampshire, we got a kind taxi driver who would drive us to their uncle's mansion in Maine. When we reached and gave the driver a big tip, we felt afraid. In their minds we thought about Uncle Rick. "What if he doesn't like us, what if he lies to us?" We were still determined however.  
We rang the doorbell. Someone answered immediately. A big shadowy figure opened the door. He said hello. He also said that he was Uncle Rick. He gave us both a snack and a drink. Then he asked, "What brings you here?" I told him the story about their journey; about the men and guns. He showed him the guns. He said he would keep us for safekeeping. That night, since I was really sleepy, I went straight to bed.  
That night "Uncle Rick" walked around the house until he reached the room that I was sleeping in. He came in with a gun; the one I gave him. He opened the door. Unfortunately for him, the door creaked. I immediately woke up since I was a light sleeper. Uncle Rick was just about to kill me, when I woke up, dodging one bullet. Even though Jenny was also a light sleeper but, she didn't wake up, since the gun was silenced. I grabbed Uncle Rick's hand, and twisted it until Uncle Rick's gun fell out.  
Right when the gun was falling down, I grabbed the gun and pointed it at Uncle Rick. I said, "You lose." Uncle Rick did not want to die, so he did a quick back flip, knocking the gun out of my hand, and onto the floor. I did a powerful sidekick in Uncle Rick's spinal cord, which knocked him out. He quickly ran to Jenny's room and immediately woke her up. She was surprised to be woken up at this hour.  
She said, "What's happening?" in a sleepy tone.  
I said, "Uncle Rick is a traitor, and wants to kill us." She sprung out of bed. Then we heard footsteps, from a faint distance. We were very quiet. We were getting louder, and probably closer. We were all ready in their fighting stances. First, Uncle Rick came out. Then, more men came out. In the end there were 9 men including Uncle Rick. Uncle Rick shouted "Go!" and every man chased after us.  
We couldn't fight in a bedroom, so Jenny and I ran outside of the house, on a big grassy field. The men went lunging at Jenny and me. We had an unfair fight. Jenny and me were winning, but we were badly beaten, as well as bloody. After finishing all the men, Uncle Rick came out and said, "Ha ha ha, you actually believed that I was your uncle?" "Well, I'm NOT!!!"  
He came up to Jenny and me with my knife. At first he wildly swung my knife around. With that he cut I badly. I had to stay out of the fight, since my arm was bleeding insanely. Now it was up to Jenny. First, Uncle Rick came lunging at her. She did a strong defensive side kick, in Uncle Rick's stomach. It hurt a lot. He didn't stop, he wouldn't just give up. Jenny quickly did a strong outside- crescent kick and knocked the knife out of Uncle Rick's hands. She caught the knife and threw it to I.  
We were punching, kicking, and blocking so fast you couldn't even see what was happening. Uncle Rick did such a strong back kick, that Jenny was momentarily knocked out. Uncle Rick was just about to finish her with a brutal axe-kick, when she came to her senses. She grabbed his foot, got up, and twisted his foot, so he fell to the ground.  
She hated to do this, but she had to. This was her only chance. She got the knife back from me. She took it, and stabbed Uncle Rick in the heart, crucially. He had died, after blood was sputtering everywhere. Now, we were wanted for Grand Theft Auto, stealing, and committing murder. At first, she dragged the dead body of Uncle Rick into a dumpster nearby.  
Then Jenny and I went to Uncle Rick's neighbor's house. I showed the lady my wound and she immediately agreed to help I. I was delighted. The lady was a surgeon, so she could probably do this right. She already had all the tools she needed in order to perform the operation. She first put some strong anesthetic, which put I to sleep almost immediately. When I was resting, she carefully stitched the bleeding skin back together. After 5 hours, Jenny and I finally could get moving.  
We thanked the lady for her kindness and walked back to Uncle Rick's house and looked around to see where Uncle Rick really was. On the calendar, it said July 24th, 2007, leave for Connecticut to meet Drake. Come back on July 30th. It was July 29th, so all we had to do was wait one more day and Uncle Rick would arrive back at my house. We decided to stay for one more day in order to meet the real Uncle Rick.  
We decided to use Uncle Rick's car for a little bit, so we could buy some clothes and some food for the house as well. This however was not as easy as we thought it would be. We had to buy some clothes, but go unnoticed. After going to the all, we bought stuff, fortunately unnoticed. After buying the clothes, we drove back to Uncle Rick's house where we heated up some lasagna and ate it. After eating, we decided to take a short nap. We were so sleepy that we slept for 5 hours.  
When we woke up, it was nighttime. Now we decided we would enjoy usselves for a little bit. Jenny and I found Air-Hockey, Table- Tennis and lots more games inside Uncle Rick's game room. While I was playing some video games, he thought up a question. Why was Uncle Rick going to Connecticut and who was Drake?  
After having some fun in the game room, Jenny and I went to sleep. We next morning, we woke, and looked at the calendar again. What time was Uncle Rick coming home? The calendar said come back at 2:30. Right now it was almost 12:00 in the afternoon. So we still had to wait another 2 and half hours.  
We thought that this would probably seem longer than ever since we really wanted to see Uncle Rick. Jenny went up to the kitchen and cooked some eggs, since her scrambled eggs tasted wonderful. I helped her find all the cooking utensils and also helped her cook. After eating and cooking breakfast, we decided to look around the house for information on their parents.  
We searched all through the house, but found nothing. We had searched for such a long time, that we didn't realize it was 2:30. At that time, Uncle Rick (the real one) walked in from the garage. He was surprised to see Jenny and me since we lived in Montana, and he lived in Maine. We told him the story and then he was no longer surprised. He knew the best way to get Sam and James. He told I and he did just as he was told to.  
By now it was 3:30 pm. I called James. The phone rang 2 times until someone picked up. "Who's this?" said James.  
I blandly said, "Forget the small talk, and get to business."  
"Ah, finally you build enough courage to call me, moron," said James. "So, let me guess, you called to set up our meeting, didn't you?" said James.  
"Good, at least you know wanted to call me that much, idiot." "So James, where do you want to meet?"  
"Wemeet at the Snow Tornado Ski Slopes."

"7 am sharp, tomorrow, no mistakes."  
"But the slopes aren't open."  
"Your point is?"  
"How will we get in?"  
"Do it yourself."  
I hung up the phone and said it worked just the way it was supposed to. Then Uncle Rick led us to an elevator in my house. He pressed numbers 3,1,2,2,4,3,6, 5,6,3,1,3,1, and then 3 again. Then a little door in the buttons opened. A number pad opened. He punched in a code, and then a little digital screen appeared. It scanned my hand, and then my eye. Then, another number pad, a screen, and a keyboard appeared. He inputted a few more codes. Finally after all this "security," the elevator started moving.  
However, it didn't go up, it went down a secret underground passage. After a minute of this super fast elevator, we reached a floor at the bottom. We got out, and started walking. Now we knew why this "floor" was under so much security. This basement was different than an "ordinary" basement. It was a mall, but a bit different. First off all it was all my, and stocked with things that are not sold at malls. It was filled with expensive sports cars, motorbikes, guns, bombs, and more, as well as 1 helicopter and 2 air force planes. He was a lot richer than he seemed to be.  
"How'd you get this kind of stuff?" asked I.  
"Took some hard work and knowledge of special people," answered Uncle Rick. "Well time to choose."  
"Choose what?" asked Jenny.  
"Your gear obviously." said Uncle Rick.

"Are you sure we should take all this stuff? I mean, you earned the money and paid for all of this stuff and after we use it will just be gone."  
"I'll tell you what; I won't care if you kill us, but if you don't I still won't care." said Uncle Rick."  
Then next day, Jenny and I woke up at 5 am. We put on our clothes, bulletproof vests. Inside their vests, we put our knives, machine guns, explosives, and ropes, after putting spare ammo in our backpacks, and a laser. Jenny decided to take a tranquilizer dart gun. We put on some gloves and we were done preparing. By now it was 6 am. We were ready but had no way of getting to the ski slopes, which was 20 minutes away. However, that was no problem for Uncle Rick. He gave us each motorcycles of our choice. He told us if we were allowed to keep the bikes when we were done.  
I chose a Kawasaki Ninja, which is the fastest current motorbike, and Jenny decided to choose something different. She chose a Suzuki Hayabusa. We revved up the engines, and were off. Since there were few people on the road, we sped up a little and arrived in 15 minutes. We put on special sunglasses, which scanned the area for us. James and Sam obviously hadn't shown up yet. However, what we didn't know was that James and Sam were there, but out of the reach of the detectors. We told Uncle Rick that we had arrived. He told us to get into the slopes, but we had to figure it out without his help. We thought for a few seconds, and then I turned around and ran for a short distance. Then he double backed and ran straight for the entry gate. Jenny shouted to bring him back to my senses but it seemed like he couldn't hear her, or was ignoring her. He jumped as high as he could did a front flip, and so he just about went over the gate, without a scratch.  
Jenny thought he was crazy, but the fact that he jumped over the gate made life easier. He pulled out my laser, and with ease he destsamed the lock. By now it was 6:30. We got the lifts working because somehow in the night Uncle Rick had put an assortment of useful keys with labels in their backpacks to help us with the mission and one of us was for the lifts. How he got us was a mystery, but at that specific moment, we didn't bother to think about it. With that we went to a trail called the drop, which was a very difficult double black diamond. When we reached the top, my cell phone started ringing. I thought it would be James, but it happened to be Sam this time.  
All he said was, "You're close," and then oddly hung up. I told Jenny and then she brought out her handgun. He did as well. Then my phone started ringing but in a different tone than the regular one. He picked it up and found that he had gotten a text message from Sam. It said "Corkscrew." I knew what this meant, that he and Jenny were on the completely wrong trail. It didn't matter because after walking around for a little bit we saw another life, and took that to the corkscrew. Then another text message appeared.

It said, "Follow my directions," and then it said go down. Jenny and I got on our snowboards and got started down the mountain. At first we were going slow and then the end of the message said look to the right. I did look right and was in for a big shock. James and Sam were right there waiting for us, but they had snowmobiles. This was clearly in their favor. At first we just stared at each other straight in the eye, and then Sam said, "Let's get moving!" Jenny and I thought for a little bit and went down full speed, because we had brought out sub-machine guns and started shooting at us.

Their aim was not very good because we were moving very fast, and all their bullets were missing. Occasionally once we had to reload, Jenny and I had a good chance to shoot us but at first there was no luck. After that Jenny pulled a grenade out of her belt and threw it behind her. James and Sam immediately realized what happened and jumped off their snowmobiles and rolled in the snow. Right after that the snowmobiles blew up. We had snowboards strapped on their back and got us out. Sam and James once again started to shoot at Jenny and I, and so the chase had started again. Frantically, I called for Uncle Rick. After a minute of calling, Uncle Rick came on the radio. He told us to go straight for the forest, and then the connection broke up. I yelled out what we had to do so Jenny could hear, and we headed for the forest.

I was going as fast as I could go, but had lost track of Jenny. I skidded to a stop and saw that I surrounded by trees that I couldn't evade and Jenny was nowhere in sight. I suddenly hear a yell and look to my left. Jenny was on the ground and a bear was approaching her. She shot up and pulled her dart gun out. She fired twice and the bear fell to the ground. "Jenny!", I yelled and she ran over to me. "Do you have any idea where Sam and James went?", I asked. "No and hopefully not near here", she replies. We then hear a grunt. The bear was coming back to it's senses. I then notice a electric collar around the bear's neck. A laugh came from behind us, it was Sam. Soon enough, James approached us in a few seconds. Sam wanted to show off and James wanted to show off too. James pointed at my chest with his gun. Two shots were fired in that split second, but I didn't feel a thing. The two bullets didn't hurt me at all, they bounced off my bulletproof vest. Both Jenny and I hopped on our snowboards, and we were off.

The faster we were going, the closer James and Sam got. It sounded as if they had pulled out Uzi's and were shooting at us. The bullets flew by, missing me only by a few inches. However, it wasn't going so well for Jenny.

Jenny was barely dodging the bullets and was suddenly shot straight in back. She didn't look hurt but she had wiped out and Sam and James were right behind her. She was unconscious and James appeared behind her. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Uncle Rick came flying over our heads in a snowmobile. "Sounded like you needed help," he said. He pulled out a gun and shot James right behind his knee. He fell to the ground head first, and started rolling down the steep slope. Sam had seen what had happened to his brother and started racing down the mountain to help him. Uncle Rick told me to get Jenny and meet him at the bottom. I raced to help Jenny. Luckily, Uncle Rick left his snowmobile with us and took Jenny's snowboard to get down instead. I helped Jenny to get on the back seat, put my snowboard in the back, and rode down the mountain.


End file.
